Adventures: The Whites are Dying
by My Thoughts and Opinions
Summary: There's a mass murderer going around, killing all the whites in search of our two brothers. What will happen to them? What will happen with them?
1. Minor

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! Well, after an amazingly hard-fought and close battle in the poll that I put up, it turns out that the one vote went for keeping the stories of 'Adventures' and 'Misadventures' here and not deleting them. Thanks to you. So, why not post something? That's what I'm doing right now. Except, I fell off a cliff in terms of consistency with this plot and now it's out 600 days after I wanted it out (slight exaggeration). For those from the previous generation who are somehow still here, I applaud your now very thin, I would assume, patience. Those from the next gen, welcome! Good to have you. Hope you REAR!**

Oh, what a boring day. **[Oh, no.]**

Nothing to do, nowhere to be, not one mission had come to alleviate their boredom.

And The Expert was not at fault, for once. **[That was one time! Sheesh...]**

Being The Expert, he was seated in his monotone white house, doing random things. He probably shuffled his deck of cards a thousand times, all the while singing "Counting Sheep" and other songs, showing a couple tricks to Rererangi when she popped on by. Then, The Criminal showed up to talk to his brother and his girlfriend. Business as usual. **[But The Expert is not doing his thing, so it's not really "as usual", is it?]**

Sad to say, the other pups were currently feeling like sleeping was the most eventful thing to be done. **[Is that possible? I mean, dreams can run riot, but really?]**

They were so bored that they actually didn't even notice The Criminal and Rere there when they had arrived.

"We can't have this," The Criminal stated, expressing his discomfort at having the Lookout devoid of life. "Let's go look for trouble." **[What kind of trouble?]**

"I'm sorry," Rere practically enunciated, "did I hear what I think was said? I know you've been on the dark side of the law, but never would I have thought that you'd go looking for something criminal to do." **[The past weeks, if not months, say otherwise.]**

"You forget that he did that to find me," The Expert reminded her.

"And whoever insinuated that I was going to do something illegal or anything?" The Criminal asked, a faux hurt look on his face. "I simply meant that I wanted to give the pups something to do. Anything wrong with that?" **[You'll make something wrong with it.]**

The Expert half-shrugged. "Knowing you, there'll be something." **[See? The Expert agrees with me.]**

The Criminal grinned.

* * *

The younger albino Bernese mountain dog was strolling along, enjoying the scenery while trying to come up with non-criminal ideas for the PAW Patrol, true to his word. He hadn't come up with anything yet, but he was remaining positive. After all, the lives of the pups rested on him - they'd die of boredom if he didn't think of something. **[Ha ha ha... that was actually funny.]**

Of a sudden, a mail carrier - a tall, dark lady - approached him and asked, "Excuse me, are you The Criminal?"

He was a bit surprised and reluctant to answer. "Yeah, how'd you know?" **[I'm more surprised how she's so nonchalant about his title.]**

"Everyone knows The Expert's brother," she said, laughing as though it were common knowledge.

"Whoa. Has word really spread that fast?" **[Apparently.]**

"Yeah. Everybody knows who you are now."

"Hmm." The Criminal wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "Oh, you wanted me for something?"

"Ah, yes. I got this parcel directly addressed to you from an anonymous sender," she stated as she showed him the package wrapped in boringly plain brown paper. **[Well, at least it's not white. I've done a lot of that lately.]**

"That's odd. Well, thanks anyway."

And he walked off, not really hearing her "you're welcome". He was too occupied in his thoughts about this parcel he'd received.

He sat down on the beach near the Lookout - in case he would have to run and get them - and unwrapped the paper.

Inside the package was a briefcase that was suspiciously black and had a strange blue insignia on the top. He couldn't tell what it was. **[Chances are, it's a bomb message.]**

He apprehensively unlocked the case and opened it, being greeted by a flash of blue light as a holographic image of a face made itself known. A message began to play.

"The Criminal," it started, the mouth of the fake face moving in sync with it, "it seems we have found you in time. You and your brother are in grave danger. A dangerous murderer is headed to you, intending to take you out as he believes that the two of you are the only ones capable of bringing him to justice. He was last seen in Foggy Bottom, where he killed a few white dogs, evidently looking for you. You have but three days either to prepare for his onslaught or to flee." There was a brief pause. "I have all the faith in the world that you and your brother will apprehend this danger of a man and relieve yourselves of any present imminent threat. Good luck." **[Well, things just got much less boring.]**

The message shut itself off and the case closed itself. The Criminal grabbed it and ran back to the Lookout, saying, "I've got to warn The Expert."

Strangely, who should be heading down towards him was Rererangi, who had decided to check on The Criminal's progress. **[Huh.]**

"What's up?" she asked him, concerned when she saw the anxiety written on his face.

"I have to tell my brother something really important," he replied, not even pausing.

"Wait! What is it?" she questioned as he flew past..

"Come with; I'll tell you when we're there, there's no time!" he shouted back. **[So three days is now no time. Okay, cool.]**

Rere shrugged and took off after him.

Back up at the Lookout, The Expert saw the two other white pups coming toward him at full tilt. He knew that they had something to report, so he prepared a sentence for when they'd ask him about the others' states.

Sure enough, they started to do so, but he just cut them off.

"There's been no change, but it would seem as though that won't be for much longer with the news you have." **[There it is. Normal service has been brought back.]**

They smiled. At least he was acting normally.

"I received a transmission from this case that was sent directly to me from an anonymous location," The Criminal explained. "I'll try to play it now." **[I like how he somewhat knows that he has no idea if he is even able to play it back.]**

He opened the briefcase and, as before, the hologram appeared. However, this time, a different message was heard.

"Greetings, The Expert, The Criminal. You've even Rererangi as well, even better."

"Is this a live recording?" Rere asked.

A laugh was heard. "Yes, this is live. Technology has advanced very much in these days." **[That is very much true.]**

"I'll say," the NZHD mused with a smile.

"What's going on?" The Expert asked the case. **["Asked the case"... I've never heard anything that sounded so stupid. Then again, written by me, so.]**

"A perilous situation has arisen. There is an incredibly dangerous man on his way to you right now. He is of the impression that you two brothers are the only ones capable of stopping him from committing heinous offences, but he doesn't know what you look like or what breed you are. He was last reported to be in Foggy Bottom, where he has allegedly murdered around four white dogs looking for you. His next target is in Adventure Bay, and is in danger as well - you must save him or her as well. You have about three days to catch him or abandon ship. Best of luck to you." **[We can bet our houses that The Expert has no intention to run away and will stop this serial killer.]**

There the transmission ended. The Expert was looking indifferent as ever, as though he'd not just heard that his life was in danger. Rere, though, was frightened for her beloved detective pup's life. She wrapped her arms around his neck from his side and said to him, "I don't want to lose you. Please get him before he gets you." **[It's as if she hasn't been there for all his missions.]**

"We will, I promise," The Expert told her, staring into her green eyes devoid of jealousy, prompting her to give him a quick kiss on his cheek. **[Nice.]**

The Criminal rolled his eyes at the scene before him. "Tastes like diabetes," he laughed to himself.

The Expert, still looking at her, thought of something that could be very problematic and said, "The Criminal, could you go and see if any white dogs are living on the streets of Adventure Bay?" If so, bring them here." **[Something tells us that this is not what he's thinking of.]**

"Sí, mi general," The Criminal said with exaggerated respect, but did what was asked nonetheless, knowing the seriousness of the situation.

When he left, The Expert looked back at Rere, who in turn stared up at him. "Is - " she began.

"Yes, very wrong, Rererangi." She wiped off the automatic smile that came whenever she looked at him. "It's come to my attention that not only I am in danger, but you as well." **[Well...]**

* * *

The Criminal wandered around the various alleys in the town. His first few scours were fruitless, but eventually he did run across a white Greater Swiss mountain dog, a young male. The Criminal strolled toward him.

"Hey," he called.

The pup turned around and almost had a fit of excitement. "You're The Criminal! The Expert's brother!" **[How far, really? How far has their fame spread?]**

"Uh, yeah. That I am." _I find it very interesting and also slightly creepy that everyone knows me overnight,_ he thought. **[Sounds right.]** "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Stefan. Greater Swiss." He bounced around some more. "Sorry, I'm just so excited to be meeting you! Though I'd have to say, I like The Expert more. Not my big sister, though. She prefers you." **[Hmm. Suspicious, ain't it?]**

"Does she now?" The Criminal smiled. It was nice to have someone like him better than his brother, what with him being a felon and The Expert a detective. Granted, of late he'd stopped thieving, but still it felt good. **[Being liked more than your older sibling is always satisfying.]**

But he had an important assignment.

"Say, Stefan," he began, phrasing his words carefully, "would you and your sister like to come to the Lookout and see The Expert? You might even get to see his girlfriend." **[Not-bribery.]**

"Um, okay, but why?" Stefan asked.

"I could mince words, but then my stoic brother would un-mince them and it could be bad." Both smiled. "There's somebody coming here to kill all the white pups in Adventure Bay. It's apparent he's looking for The Expert and me."

"Oh," Stefan murmured, now looking scared. "But why all? Can't he just kill the white Bernese mountain dogs and leave the rest of us out of it?" **[He could, but...]**

"I wish so, as weird as that is. **[And weird it is indeed.]** The thing is, he doesn't know what breed we are, or even what we really look like, so he's just been on a killing spree to be certain." The Criminal paused, but shook his head, focusing on what was before him right now.

The young Greater Swiss mountain dog drank this in. "Okay, we'll come. Don't have a choice anyway," he said, chuckling at the end. "Just let me get my sister."

And with that he ran behind a building, and The Criminal heard him shout, "Nicole! You won't believe ... " He could guess what came next.

He then heard pawsteps and saw Stefan return, pulling a white paw that obviously belonged to his sister Nicole, who then soon appeared in view of The Criminal.

That was when he realised that "tastes like diabetes" was about to taste even sweeter. **[This could end very badly.]**

**And there! We! Have it! 'Adventures' is back in swing. Maybe not full swing, but nevertheless pretty good swing. Hope you enjoyed - if you did, please leave a review, it does make us authors joyful when we see a review like that.**

**I'm gonna switch it up - till next time, buh-bye!**


	2. Super

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! This, also the second super-chapter in Adventures is finally here. And as is the custom with these things, I have to give you the stats for that story, which are: 2761 views, 34 reviews, 6 faves, 4 follows, 51 stupidity moments, 34 instances of speech prediction, 14 faints, 17 plothills and 4 plotholes.**

**And in this chapter, some things are gonna have to be tied together, like that little scene at the end of the last chapter, so this should be quite a bit interesting for me to give to you. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I've said it no less than 30 times, and it's not even funny anymore, but I'll still make a joke about how I don't own any rights to this show.**

The Criminal shook himself awake and asked the two, "So are we ready to go?" **[I would think so. I mean, Stefan said that he'd - you know what? No. I'm gonna stay quiet on this one.]**

"Yeah," Stefan assured him. "Mind explaining to my sister what's going on?"

"You didn't?" The Criminal asked him with a smile. Stefan hung his head and smiled slightly. "No, I don't mind at all." And on that note he delved into the full explanation of the situation. It was pretty lengthy, and it took quite a while until it was done. **[Press the skip button now.]**

The problem was, Nicole didn't hear a word of it. **[Oh boy. Here we go.]**

Because she was too focused on the fact that The Criminal was within six feet of her. She'd had a rather sizable infatuation with him even before he'd existed to most of the rest of the public. The only thing that had kept her from fully falling into the abyss for him was the fact that he was a felon.

Now that he had cleaned up his act and had started doing right again, well... **[You can only imagine where this is going.]**

"Questions?" The Criminal asked suddenly.

"Uh," the girl said, embarrassed that she hadn't heard anything. "Yes?"

"Proceed." **[You know, normal people say 'Go ahead', except if they wanta be formal. Either you're being formal, or you're being abnormal. Or stupid. Just saying... Also, what I said rhymed.]**

"Could you please repeat that for me?" She rubbed her elbow in slight mortification.

The Criminal fell over backwards in amusement and laughed a big laugh, making Stefan and Nicole laugh too.

After he calmed down, he answered her, "Sorry for laughing. I'll re-explain it on the way." He stepped sideways and swept his paw in a grandiose manner, as an "After you" gesture. Nicole giggled a little more at his antics and walked ahead of him and her brother, who quickly took up positions on either side of her. **[What a Nice Guy.]**

As they walked and The Criminal talked, they met some strangers who would randomly wave to The Criminal as he passed. He was still getting used to his newfound popularity and found it sorta unnerving when people and pups would give him a shout for no reason. **[I mean, if I became a celebrity overnight, I'd probably be slightly weirded out too. Fair play, me. I don't know why I said this, but work with it, please.]**

Soon, they arrived at the Lookout, where they quickly saw The Expert lounging in his house, waiting for The Criminal.

"Should we say anything when we get there?" Stefan asked.

It took The Criminal a few milliseconds to figure out what Stefan meant. "He prefers it, yes." **[Speech prediction predetermination.]**

"Oh, okay."

The trio approached him and The Criminal began to speak. "Hey."

The Expert looked up. "Hello to you."

The Criminal gestured toward the two guests. "They're all I found down in the alleyways." **[Who's that a knock against? You or them?]**

"It's better than nothing, wouldn't you say?"

"True. The more lives saved, the better."

"Hi," Nicole began. "I'm Nicole, and this is my younger brother Stefan." She looked at Stefan, who had a weird look on his face. **[I believe specificity is required here.]**

"Big fan," the two brothers said in tandem and in time. **[We laugh.]**

"Quite," Nicole agreed, smiling. It was then, though, that she noticed something. "Where's Rere? Shouldn't she be here?"

The Expert nodded. "She's currently hiding behind me for fear of being killed, but you can talk to her still." **[Don't you just love casually talking about death and killings? Because I know I do!]**

"You okay, Rere?" The Criminal put out there.

"Yes, but I'm not leaving _Ko Taku Aroha_, no matter what," came a muffled response. She had put her face into his back, The Criminal reasoned. **[The back, despite being large in size, is not the proper place to put your head for protection. ... Yes, I said that.]**

"I can get behind that," Stefan said. "If I was in danger, I'd want the person I like to help me too." He looked at Nicole. "Right, sis?" **[I want to believe that this is a clearly intentional singling out, and 99.9999% chance it is. The issue is, I still don't believe, for some reason. It's like believing that I'll get smarter when there's a similar percentage chance I won't.]**

"Yep, even if he or she or they were in just as deep."

"Kinda tastes like diabetes, though," The Criminal stated.

"What does that mean?" asked the youngest of the five.

The Expert signalled for his brother and girlfriend to be quiet. He knew what would happen next. **[As per usual, obviously.]**

"It means that a scene is so sweet and nice that too much exposure could cause diabetes," Nicole said with a laugh. **[No joke, this is actually what that phrase means. Check TV Tropes, it should say something similar.]**

The Criminal laughed as well. "How'd you know that?"

"I remember you saying it before, and just before you did, I said to myself 'Aww, that's so sweet!', and then I realised that that was the reason why you say it."

"Hmm."

Stefan yawned. "Where can I have naptime?" **[No. Seriously? Your whole entire life is in peril, and you want to sleep. ...]**

Nicole giggled again.

The Expert pointed to the entrance of the Lookout. "Inside, you'll find a number of beanbags; use the white one." Stefan was a little worried of what the Patrol would think if he used one of them. "Don't worry, it's mine. You can use it if you want." Stefan nodded and ran off.

"I'll go join him," The Criminal said. "Searching for that long made me real tired." And so he went on his way. **[Sure. Not like your life isn't in danger too.]**

Nicole watched him leave before turning back to The Expert and Rererangi.

"When did you plan on telling him?" both asked her in unison. **[The Expert is spreading.]**

"What?" Nicole was genuinely bewildered at them. **[I'm sure she was. But we need to move the plot along quickly, before the readers get bored.]**

"You like The Criminal, right?" Rere followed up.

There was a long, long silence after that. Sound was absent for several minutes. **[That is all of tautologous, redundant and repetitive.]**

After those minutes, Rere probed for an answer. She didn't get one.

"I can feel the heat from your cheeks from where I am, Nicky."

There was, at last, sound from the Greater Swiss' mouth, in the form of nervous laughter.

"So a yes?" The Expert smirk-asked. **[I mean...]**

"Y-yeah, kinda..." She wasn't believed. "K-kinda a lot." Still it was not bought. "Oh, fine. I'm ... I'm totally in love with him."

She turned away from them to hide her face, which was pink and almost wet. "Satisfied?" **[Don't cry. By the power vested in me as the *slap* stupid person who needs to shut up now, I say nothing of use to your existence. Also, I'm reporting physical abuse.]**

She jumped slightly when she felt two pairs of paws around her. Looking up she saw The Expert; looking back she saw Rere.

"Good for you," Rere whispered to her. "We're in similar boats; I can help you steer yours."

"She's right," The Expert supported. "Besides, I was wondering when my brother would find love." **[He's a felon. You won't really find too many with successful love lives.]**

"You're - you're okay with this? I thought you'd laugh or tease me or something."

"No," Rere assured her. "I'd never laugh at someone for something like that."

"And I don't laugh at all." The girls giggled. **[Hahahahahahaaaaa...]**

"Come inside and we'll discuss your infatuation in private," The Expert continued.

"But, there isn't enough room for three of us in there to fit properly," Nicole pointed out.

"Oh, isn't there?" He strode into his house and stood in the centre. He motioned for them to do somewhat likewise. The girls shrugged and so did. It was cramped, like Nicole had predicted. **[I'm sure nobody really expected otherwise.]**

When they had, The Expert pulled a remote out from somewhere and pressed the only button on it.

The floor suddenly moved down under the floor and was replaced by another floor. **[The logic is too supreme to be understood...]**

"What is this?" Nicole asked as they rode down the platform.

"Even I didn't know about this," Rere remarked.

"This is the secret underground base: a thoroughly epitomised 'recreational research' area." **[Made by Rocky. You know it's gonna have some sort of crazy long, abbreviatable name.]**

"SUB-TERRA?" Nicole said straight away, having followed along. "Weird name."

"You'll have Rocky to thank. He names everything complicated he has with an acronym. I still remember the IFI, and what it used to be called before." He continued without giving them a chance to ask anything. "But admiration can wait. We're here to talk about something of much more importance." Nicole blushed. **[Yes. The topic of catching this bloody killer. Literally. His hands are bloody.]**

* * *

As it would be, The Criminal was too awake to sleep, despite being tired. He felt worried that he could have missed someone in those alleys. So he went back to ask his older brother if he could go back down there.

When he saw that not only The Expert, but also Rere and Nicole, had vanished, he had kittens. **[I'm sure dogs can't do that. Biological predisposition and stuff.]**

"Stef, Stef," he called his napping friend. "Stef, wake up!"

"What? Why?" Stefan mumbled, reluctant to stand up.

"Your sister's missing!"

That got him up nice and fast. **[Nice and fast.]**

"And Rere and The Expert are gone too."

"What? How? We gotta find them!" Stefan said excitedly. "Who knows if that psycho guy got them already?" **[****Just to clarify quickly, excited in this context means agitated or upset. And also, ignore this, if you haven't already.]**

"You're right, we can't waste any time," the elder emphasised while running outside to find the three missing pups, the younger at his heels.

* * *

Nicole, Rererangi and The Expert were about two-thirds through their discussion when the only male pup received a call.

"Carry on, I'll be back soon. Just need to take this." He exited the SUB-TERRA and answered. "Yes?"

"The Expert?" It sounded like Chase.

"Yes, and I'm not dead." There was a small pause as the caller pondered why he said that. **[Can you imagine calling your workmate and the first thing he says after greeting you is 'I'm not dead'? No? Well, that's The Expert for you.]**

"The Expert, we have a problem." Yep. Undoubtedly, it was his partner-in-crime-stopping, Chase.

"I thought I said I wasn't called Houston." **[What chapter was that again?]**

Chase almost laughed, but he managed to stay on topic. "There's been a catastrophic disaster at Rattlesnake Canyon. Three white canines - "

"Murdered?" Silence. "Yes, then. Who are they, if you can?" **[Gimme dat speech prediction.]**

"Nothing's been finalised yet, but apparently one of them is your brother."

The Expert went from his usual stoicism to a deathly stoicism, and even though Chase couldn't see that, he felt it through the quietness of the situation.

What Chase didn't feel, was The Expert crafting an idea in his mind immediately after. **[This will end well.]**

"Okay. Have Marshall be sent down there to bring them back. I'm expecting a call soon, and I'll get back to you later." And he hung up. Chase just stood where he was in confusion.

Meanwhile, only seconds after he had hung up on Chase, The Expert got a second ring. "Yes?"

A distorted voice came over the phone. "I have received info that I managed to kill your brother. And next, it'll be you." **[So wait. You needed a whole confirmation to be able to tell that? How stupid are you? And that's saying something, coming from me. Also, how'd he get The Expert's number? That's what I wanta know.]**

"Okay." There was a pause for about half a second that The Expert glossed over as he continued to talk. "I'm sending an ambulance down there now to bring them back. Now, if you see it, do not kill the driver. He does have white fur, but also black spots that I would think are absent on my brother." There was a slight break as The Expert guessed that the killer was looking at the limp bodies to confirm that, indeed, none of them had spots. **[Yeah, this guy is a genuine, certified, _professional, _idiot.]**

"Okay. I can just about see it. It's about to reach them. Don't kill him, you said?"

"Right. He's only there to take the bodies. He's not even going to do any autopsies or analyses or anything of that sort, so you're safe."

"Thank you for your unexpected lack of hostility." **[At least he's courteous. You know?]**

"You're welcome. Have a good rest of the day as you hunt me down." A laugh was heard and a muttered "you're one weird dog" came over as well before the call ended. **[He's not weird. He's The Expert.]**

Chase was given a shout immediately after. "Hello?"

"When Marshall comes back, tell him to find me right away."

"Okay, but why?" **[I thought we had this discussion, Chase. Do not question The Expert. Ever.]**

The Expert smirk-asked, "Did you really think that The Criminal would allow himself to be killed?" **[No. I don't think any of us did, realistically.]**

* * *

When Marshall did arrive, Chase did as he was instructed. The Dalmatian found the waiting Bernese mountain dog with relative ease.

"The Expert? You wanted to see me?"

"Technically I wanted to see the corpses, but since you're here too, how goes it?" he asked, completely serious. **[Serious snark. Heh.]**

"I guess better than before." The Expert acknowledged the positivity of the statement. "It's nice to be able to do something proper for once today. Anyway, what about them?"

The Expert, using only his eyes, made Marshall actually bring them out, having forgotten to do so previously.

"Right. Sorry," he said, earning a half-shrug. **[The natural response to everything.]**

The Expert took a look at the three, immediately recognising two of them. He also saw that one of them two was actually not injured at all, the blood on his white fur from another, actually hurt, pup.

"Nice." He spoke glacially. "Marshall?" The pup whose name was called looked up. "Patch this one up." He jerked his head toward the to-be target of medical attention.

"Why that one?" Marshall asked him. The Expert would have answered, but let Marshall to remember to whom he was talking and that questioning anything from him was not usually smart. **[Exactly.]**

Eventually, he did. "Ah, yeah. Right." And off he set.

During all of that, the girls underground had started to get a little worried when The Expert didn't come back down soon. They had gone back up to the surface to be greeted with Marshall's and The Expert's conversation. Upon seeing two of the three with blood stains, Nicole nearly let loose an almighty scream of distress, but Rererangi clamped her paw over Nicole's mouth, effectively silencing her. **[An almighty scream. That would be loud, I presume.]**

When Marshall had gone away, The Expert said, "They're fine."

It took a few seconds for the girls to realise that he was speaking to them. "Uh, how do you know?" Nicole asked him.

"He's an expert at these things," Rere answered with a small laugh. The Expert would-have-smiled. Nicole laughed with Rere.** [The most iconic line in my stories.]**

"But seriously, though, are you sure Stef and The Criminal are gonna be okay?"

"Absolutely." The Expert turned around. "The Criminal, he's a master at trickery and deception when push comes to shove. He'll have fooled the killer easily. As for Stefan, he wasn't even hit by anything, thanks to The Criminal, to be commended again for his genius." **[That after looking at them.]**

"Wait, what do you mean?"

The Expert paused as he heard a yelp in the distance. He ignored it after that.

"Simply put? Stefan was saved from the weapon by him, and then he put his own blood from the earlier impact he suffered at the spot where Stefan would have been hit, to fool the killer again into thinking he'd killed another innocent white pup on his massacre." **[The Expert. That's all you can really say.]**

The girls watched him in awe. "All that from just looking at them?" Nicole asked. "You really are an expert at these things." More giggles.**[I'm sure I've used the word 'giggle' and variants thereof more in this one chapter than I have ever.]**

The Expert, would-have-smiling again, turned back to Stefan and asked him, "Wasn't that fun?"

In a nanosecond, Stef was back up and bouncing. "Yeah! It was so cool pretending to be shot and fooling the mean guy like we did!"

At that moment, Marshall came back with The Criminal.

"Oh, brother?" The Criminal called, also excited for some reason. "We got to see him!" **[I swear, this guy keeps getting dumber and dumber.]**

"You saw his face?" The Expert queried, disappointed - not surprised - that the killer had left his face exposed when doing his business. Clearly he was certain that no one would survive his onslaught, or even see it for that matter.

"Yeah! He had white hair, bleached, and a black scruffy under his chin, and a black euro too. He was porcelain - no, ivory. **[Whoa. Stefan knows skin colour tone names? And does that question even make sense?]**

"My word, your brother notices a lot, doesn't he?" The Criminal remarked to Nicole. "He'll be telling us how many toes he had next!" Nicole giggled, as she was wont to do recently. **[See? And again.]**

"Well, now we know who we're looking for. And," The Expert said, stopping to allow The Criminal to say his bit.

"You have a plan." The Expert nodded. "What is it?"

* * *

The Expert strolled along the streets of his hometown, trying maybe to catch a glimpse of the white-haired homicidal man. **[Outright hoping to see this murderer. Fun.]**

Eventually, he did, and he calmly greeted the man as though he were another normal citizen and not a mass murderer.

"Hello to you too. What are you doing out here? Surely - "

"Yes, I knew you'd be out here. I'm here to arrest you." The man laughed. **[Freedom of prediction of speech!]**

"You? Arrest me?" He put his arms behind his back, almost instinctively.

"What is your name?" The Expert asked, unphased.

"What's your name? You wanta arrest me. Why d'you wanna know mine?"

"I just want to be able to tell a friend of mine who is responsible for her brother's death because he shoots a gun too much." **[No points for making me get copyright claimed.]**

"What about your brother?"

The Expert snapped his paw, to the short surprise of the man. "Ah, right. Him. Well, I don't think either of us should be too worried about that."

"And why not?" the man questioned.

"Because you are now under arrest." The voice was behind him, and immediately after a triumphant Chase emerged with a giant smirk. "Boo-yah." **[Boo-yah.]**

"You tricked me," he growled.

"No, I didn't do anything. More importantly, you didn't do anything. You let yourself be caught." The man scowled more. "Come on. Off you go." Chase proceeded to transfer the murderer to jail.

"Oh - before you go," The Expert called, causing a roll of the eyes from the man. "Just so you know, you never killed my brother, or my friend's brother. They fooled you, too. You're not as smart as you look. You're not as smart as you think you are either. Think that over during your life sentence." **[I love The Expert. He's awesome. And that's not me just being conceited.]**

The man frowned even more and glared daggers at the stoic albino dog, who stared back with empty eyes that held no emotion, but deep eyes that expressed all the feelings that would never be shown on his face. **[About right.]**

Soon the mass killer man was out of sight on his way to be incarcerated and The Criminal showed up, smiling. "I never thought seeing another criminal get sent away would be so satisfying."

"He tried to kill you." The Criminal laughed. "Let's go home, brother. That's enough action for a day."

* * *

Very late that night, while everyone slept, Nicole and The Criminal lay awake. Nicole was the one who couldn't sleep, and she'd dragged The Criminal out of his sleep to have someone to talk to.

They talked about many things as they lay together, but the last thing mentioned was, naturally, the white dog killer. **[Naturally.]**

"When I saw Stefan motionless like that, I was so scared that he'd been shot dead. I can't believe you managed to save him from that man's gun," Nicole expressed.

"I had to protect him. He's young and can learn a lot, especially from you and The Expert and me. He has a bright future ahead of him. Seeing him grow up, as well, it just tastes like diabetes." The Criminal shrugged. **[What. A Nice Guy.]**

Nicole was taken aback by his answer. She leaned closer to her male companion and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Stefan."

"Stefan? I'm not - "

"I'm naming you Stefan. From now, you're gonna be known as Stefan 'The Criminal'." **[Yes. This is an attempt to confuse you more.]**

"Thanks, I guess." He paused. "Why your brother's name, though?

"Because like him," Nicole said, before kissing him on the cheek, "you taste like diabetes." She smiled and lay back down, to sleep. **[Now that tastes like diabetes.]**

"Stefan" just stayed frozen in place, eventually breaking into a grin and laying down next to Nicole. "Tastes like diabetes indeed..." he mumbled.

**And that concludes my very disappointing return to publicity. Hope you enjoyed! If you did, please be sure to leave a review, and if you really loved it then give me a fave or something to boost my morale to do this more.**

**Til next time, see ya later!**


End file.
